Kirby (Mildly Wanked)
Summary Kirby is more powerful than anything you've ever seen. Don't believe me? WELL YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT SOMETHING CUTE IS THIS POWERFUL! I DON'T REALLY HAVE EVIDENCE BUT I KNOW IT'S TRUE! Powers and Stats Tier: He's High 3-A AT LEAST! That's not even wank, that's downplay! ...What is this 5-B crap?! Don't give me that! ..."Design element"? DON'T JUST USE THE SAME ARGUMENT OVER AND OVER! Only I can do that! Yeah he's High 3-A. I don't care how often you debunk my argument, I'll believe in this no matter what. Nintendo can come out and tell me that Magalor's dimension was only Planet-sized and Magalor could have even said it was that size and I'd STILL believe in High 3-A Kirby. Name: Kirby, destroyer of worlds (Kirby for short) Origin: Kirbyverse Gender: Male Age: Around that of a toddler's. What, can't believe something so young is so powerful? Classification: The most powerful being in the world. Ignore the fact that there are tiers above 3-A. Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, flight (via Warp Star, himself or copy abilities), Regeneration and Body Manipulation (unexplored, but he was shown capable of doing it), Warp Star creation, Resistance to reality warping magic & possession (Resisted Drawcia's curse, Dark Matter can't possess him), Copy Essence Deluxe and Copy Palette, can inhale foes or objects alike and trap them in his stomach which is a parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilities to get more powers such as Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Tornado,Water), Weapons mastery (Sword, Hammer, Bomb, Spear, Cutter, Whip), Martial arts (Fighter, Suplex), Durability augmentation (Stone, Metal), Energy manipulation (Beam, UFO, Crash), Photokinesis (Light), Teleportation (Ninja) Transmutation (Cook, Baton, Bubble), Shapeshifting (Wheel, Missile), Magic, Attack redirection (Mirror, Hypernova, Inhale & Star Spit), Intangibility and Possession (Ghost), destroying the universe, resistance to reality-warping, the ability to one-shot anything via inhale, debunking logical arguments, convincing VS debaters that he's even more powerful than 3-A, etc. Attack Potency: High Universe Level (This is actually horrible downplay and should actually be at least Multi-Universe level but I digress. This is via Magalor's ambiguous dimension but I don't care how much sense it makes, Kirby is Universe. Get over it and stop downplaying.) Speed: MFTL+ (Flew through a universe not even joking in like an attosecond, and this was without his Warp Star.) Immeasurable (He's faster on his Warp Star and that's the only thing faster than MFTL+. Don't tell me that Nigh-Omnipresent and Omnipresent are a thing, Kirby on the Warp Star is the fastest thing in fiction.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Whatever lifting feat he has is severely lower than what it actually is) Striking Strength: High Universe Class (Look, I know there's an actual name for it but Kirby's Universal, okay? Get over it.) Durability: High Universe Level (Survived attacks from Magalor and Nightmare, who are very much Universal and you cannot convince me otherwise even if you have proof because that makes you an ignorant downplayer.) Stamina: More than literally everyone in fiction. Don't convince me that stronger characters exist because they don't. Range: Infinite (He's Kirby.) Standard Equipment: Copy Essence Deluxe, Copy Palette, Warp Star Palette, tears of fanboys who think he's 5-B (HAHAHA KIRBY SOLOES YOUR VERSE!) Intelligence: Smarter than Professor X, Dr. Eggman, and every single genius in fiction combined Weaknesses: None, do not convince me that he has any because he doesn't! Stupid downplayer! Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Superman (Kirby soloes DC) Bomberman (Kirby blitzes and one-shots) Asura (Contrary to popular belief Asura is only Moon) The downplayers who think he's only 4-A ScrewAttack, who downplayed him Pyron (Kirby's enemies are stronger than him, so obviously Kirby is too!) The-One-Above-All (Wasn't even close) Majin Buu (NOTE: Kirby was super-hyper-mega-obviously downplayed to an extreme and still stomped) Notable Losses: None, don't tell me he could ever lose,only lose to the Mayron Starek Legenrok, Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate), Kirby (Smash Legend Bros.) and 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated). Inconclusive Matches: No one is as powerful as Kirby so this is stupid to even include Note Apologies in advance if this profile offends anyone. Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Wanked Category:Tier 3 Category:Aliens Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes